1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of covers for packaging coils of sheet stock such as aluminum, steel or tin plate. The covers are placed over the ends of the rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coil covers or bags placed over the ends of coils of aluminum, steel or tin plate have been in use for many years. The prior art covers have been made of a variety of papers and paper laminations. The prior art coil covers have all been fabricated by sewing. The major weakness of sewing is that the preforations in the paper allow water to pass through. There has been a need for a coil cover which would be more resistant to the passage of water than was the case with the prior art covers.